


The Owl House One-shots (Requests)

by Ruby_Bear2919



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: 1000 words minimum per chapter, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Bisexual Eda Clawthorne, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Evil Luz AU, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lesbian Amity Blight, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Requests, Spanish Luz AU, The update schedule is weird, take a chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Bear2919/pseuds/Ruby_Bear2919
Summary: So, this is self-explanatory. These are one-shots, and I will be taking requests. If I feel the need to add warnings then I will add them above later and will add them to the beginning of the chapter. I am not above smut, character death, etc. However, I may ask for clarification about your request, this means I do have morals and I draw a line on a few topics. I'm not sure what those topics are so feel free to throw whatever you want at me. I won't judge. I will also be posting my own work, if you wish to be acknowledged for the request/idea just tell me and I'll do my best seeing as I'm new to AO3. If not then don't worry I'll put it as anonymous. Also, if there is a one-shot that you would love to see expanded and made into a full story, comment and let me know which one it is.I believe that is all. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Boscha/Willow Park, Eda Clawthorne/Camila Noceda, Willow Park/Gus Porter
Comments: 69
Kudos: 149





	1. Not a chapter (request here)

**Author's Note:**

> No notes for now

As I've said, I'm new to AO3. So, leave your requests here (unless that's not how it works, but I'll figure it out), this just gives me a sense of organization. I'll try to update Saturdays, but I am in college so it may get weird. Also, as I've said before if there is a one-shot that you would love to see expanded and made into a full story, comment and let me know which one it is. I will be working from the oldest request to the most recent one. That is what you will see below, and I will be updating it regularly.

That's it. Requests are open. 

**!!!!!!Please Remember To Say If You Want Credit For The Idea/Request OR ELSE I'LL START ASSUMING ITS A NO** **!!!!!!** Please and thank you. 

In progress list (first to last):

  * First Date (Boscha/Willow)
  * Blue to Red (Camilla/Belos)
  * A Kid's Mothers (Camilla/Eda)
  * Evening Rain (Boscha/Willow)




	2. Just Friends (Boscha/Willow Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boscha and Willow have grown close and only the people around them can see their true feelings for the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from: Sora_U   
> They have their own work on AO3, and I suggest you check it out.   
> And a quick thanks for all the requests so far. I've been given a few, all of which I'm excited to write.

Luz couldn’t help but smile at the scene playing out before her. Boscha, a three-eyed witch known for her mean and cold attitude. Now, however, she was known as Luz’s fourth friend. Her warm side started showing a few days after their grudgeby match. She went cold turkey with the bulling and slowly worked on her attitude, though she can still be cold to most. The only person she seems to never snap at is willow. This wasn’t too surprising, Willow was the hardest to win over due to the years of bullying. So, Luz figured that it was a thin cord keeping the two as friends. 

Though, very much to Luz’s surprise, Willow was not only allowing Boscha to be close but also hold her with the pink-haired girl’s arm around her shoulder. Luz gently poked Amity who gave a small squeak then looked over to where the other two witches sat. Everyone was at the owl house, mainly because Luz thought it would be a good bonding experience for the two cuddlers. The day before she found the jackpot with Eda when going through a trash worm. Luz would have never found a collection of old movies, a bulky TV, and a DVD player. Convenient.

Luz almost let out a squeak of her own when Willow moved closer, causing Boscha to tense then relax. Instead, she gently shook the stunned witch’s arm next to her. 

Boscha, however, could feel the panic building. She didn’t understand the reason behind Willow’s actions. Sure, it felt amazing to hold her like this, but it’s the first time she’s done this. Though, when she moved closer it melted that thought away and Boscha could only pull her closer. With a light hum, Boscha leaned her head on Willows as the other witch wrapped her arms around her stomach before sleeping.

***

By a couple of weeks, the two witches became nearly inseparable. Willow would now ask where Boscha was nearly every hour. Boscha would greet Willow with a hug and smile that the former would mirror. Luz and the others couldn’t help but get more curious about what was going on between the two. And, as fate would have it, while the whole gang was at the park Amity decided to ask.

“So, Boscha,” she spoke with that sly and questioning voice, “anything new going on with you?”

At this moment, Boscha was standing behind Willow. Holding her close as she rested on the shorter girl’s shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Boscha, however, seemed more interested that willow was making flowers for a few children.

“Well, you and Willow seem to be close."

"Hm?" hearing her name, Willow quickly finishes a flower before turning back to the group.

"Nothing, Amity is just asking silly questions. Saying we've gotten close." Boscha gives a small snort and mockingly cuddles closer to Willow, who laughs softly.

"Well, I'd hope so. We are friends now." The plant witch draws a small magic circle and a green flower appears in Boschas hair.

"See, that. All of that.", Luz pipes in, waving her hands to gesture the position the two witches are in. "That's not something friends do. Well, in normal circumstances. Well, normal human circumstances. Amity, is this normal here?"

"I wouldn't be bringing it up if it was." Amity only smiled at the human before turning back to her friends. 

"What, I'm just making up for all the harm I caused Willow. That's all this is." There was a slight waver to Boscha's tone, but one only she could notice.

"Yeah, and I'm just showing my appreciation for the kindness." Willow gave a gentle shrug.

"Hey, guys!" Gus, who came running to the four with a bag, waved over with his free hand. "I got the snacks you guys wanted!"

They all snap their attention to Gus at the mention of food and wave. While Gus gets closer, Willow leans back into Boscha, who takes notice and whispers something to the other and receives a nod. Before the rest know it, Willow is in Boscha's lap as they sit on the floor. 

"Better?" Willow gave a quick nod and smile.

"Yeah, thanks Boscha." this left Boscha with a smile of her own.

"Um, did I miss something?"

The girls now on the floor remember the other three people standing over them. Two of which had hanging jaws, while the newly arrived one looked confused as he passed out the food.

"They're dating," Luz said, “no doubt.”

"We are not." Willow countered as she gestured for the others to sit.

As they took their spots, Gus tossed some food to Boscha. Him being the non-athletic type, miscalculated the toss and Boscha had to keep it from hitting a distracted Willow.

"Oh! Sorry." the male witch said as he reached with another bag deciding not to throw another.

"It's fine, just be careful." the pink-haired witch said, with a bit of a concerned tone, seeing if Willow was okay.

As the group opened their food, Boscha and Willow continued with their light cuddles. Even sometimes feeding each other some of their own.

"Ok, how can you say that nothing is going on?" Luz laughs and smiles at how the two were behaving.

"Come on Luz, we’re just sharing." Bocscha waved her friend's comment off as she gave another piece to Willow.

"Lies." Amity narrowed her eyes at the two, seeing if they were trying to play games with the others.

"Hold on guys. I got an idea. Willow, Boscha." as he caught the two's attention, Gus rolled up his sleeves. "All you have to do is tell me if the people I show are dating or not, okay?"

They both nod a bit confused about why they are being subjected to this "test". With a small, practiced, motion of his hand, an illusion of two people snuggled on a couch appeared. It wasn't clear who the two were, they had no face or distinct features. It was just a model of two people.

"Dating." Gus gives a nod and switches the image that reminds Amity of a recent event that took place after Boscha scored the winning goal for the school’s grudgeby team. 

The new pose depicted one figure holding another in their arms as if just being hoisted off their feet. Unlike the last one, you could see very wide smiles as the two laughed.

"Dating." By this time, Luz catches on and leans closer to Gus and whispers before he nods and switches the scene again.

Now, there was a bit more detail, though not enough to tell who it was unless you saw from the same perspective. One taller figure was standing behind a shorter one. The taller was nuzzled close in to the other’s neck and both had clear smiles. 

"Dating." 

The illusion switched one more time to clearly show the two witches as they are now. One sitting in the other’s lap as they are held close together and cheeks practically touching.

"Not dating." 

Gus face-palms and the illusion ends, while Amity and Luz stammer and try to recover from the blown mental fuses. All the while Willow and Boscha stay close to each other as they think "yeah, just friends".


	3. Lumity Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz receives a gift from the Blight twins, and Amity has no choice but to say what has been on her mind. (This is a smut chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This is a smut one-shot. Meaning that there will be adult themes and sexual content. If you are not okay with reading this, move along. I understand that some feel it is their civic duty to push their opinions and morals onto others. DON’T BE LIKE AMITY’S PARENTS. I hope you enjoy my other one-shots.
> 
> WARNING FOR PEOPLE STILL HERE: This is honestly my first time writing smut, so to the one who requested this and everyone else, I’m sorry if it’s not that good. Ps. It’s more like smut with a little bit of plot. Also, I used google translate, so please don’t hate me.

Luz was staring at the little blue marble as she laid on her sleeping bag. Arms tucked close as she considers what it might play. With Eda and King out, she was tasked to watch the house. After making Hooty was okay, Luz made her way up to her room quickly when she got home. Earlier at school, Amity came up to the human and asked if they could talk, and they agreed to meet at the owl house. Not moments after, Edric and Emira came up and handed her the orb, saying that it was the same as a crystal ball broadcasting the news. This one, however, could only record one thing. They both said that it was the reason Amity wanted to talk to her. The Blight twins had said that it would be good, but that didn’t help her nerves.

.....

_ Fuck it. _ With a quick motion, Luz tapped the orb before she could back out for the fifth time.

She sat up as the orb started to glow and expand, opening a blue-tinted window to whatever the twins recorded. The sound coming from was the first thing to register in Luz’s mind, then the image. There, on her bed, was a pale skinned witch, one she just saw that day. Amity, with her hands on her own body, moaning incoherent sentences. One coving her mouth as she tried to be quiet, and the other between her thighs. As Luz watched, she could feel her face growing warm and a heat traveling lower. Luz couldn’t look away from what she was seeing but knew that she probably should. Just as she was about to put the orb away, she heard something that made her ears and need for the witch burn hotter. 

_ “Luz… ah, please....”  _ A faint gasp was heard, though not from the pale witch. 

_ “I told you it was about Luz.” _ It was easy to hear the twins whisper, as Amity seemed to take no notice.

This continued for a moment longer. Amity’s fingers working as if they’ve had practice, and the witch moaning for the human in her mind. Then the orb stopped and shrunk back to its original size. Luz sat there, dumbfounded at the fact that Amity was fucking herself to the thought of Luz. She moved the marble into her pocket, painfully aware of the heat between her legs and need to be touched. 

With a groan, Luz falls on her back and looks up. Thinking of what she just saw, what it would be like if she were there. However, before her thoughts could take over, a tapping was heard and Luz remembered that Amity was coming over. With a dark blush, Luz got up to see the beautiful witch outside her door. A small smile played on Amity’s lips, while all Luz could do is let her in and try to control her emotions. Which was hard, considering what she just watched.

“Hooty let me in saying you were in your room. Did you forget I was coming?” Amity smirked at the human, causing Luz to blush darker. 

“Um, n-no, you just surprised me.” Luz sat back down and decided to look at her hands, not wanting to make Amity uncomfortable.

“Hey, you okay?” sitting in front of the human, she tilted her head to see Luz’s face.

“Yeah, yeah. You said you wanted to talk?” 

“Ah, yes.” 

“Well?” Luz was now wanting to know if this was about the orb. Or even if she knew about it.

“Well, it’s better to be honest with you.” Amity lets out a small sigh before looking down at her hands.

“Ed and Em found something last night and asked me about it. I’m not the best liar when cornered, especially with the facts they had.” her voice sounded strained. “I like you."

_ Oh god. Oh god. Oh god, cálmate, Luz.  _

“I like you to-”

“No, Luz. I mean more than a friend…. And it scares me to think of what you would do if you knew.” Amity was shaking a little.

“Amity-” 

“Let me finish. Please, Luz.” 

Luz sat there frozen. That sound, those words. The Amity before her was the same, her tone was wanting and pleading. Every sound and touch, she wanting Amity, the only one who could stop her was sitting right in front of her.

“Stop Amity.” Luz didn’t know what to say.

Before she knew it, her hands were holding Amity still as she leaned closer and kissed the witch’s lips slowly. At first, Amity was confused by the action but calmed to the point that she whined when Luz pulled back. 

“What were you saying, mi amor?” a light smirk played on the human’s lips, as Amity played catch-up with the situation.

“I love you….” Amity couldn’t process what was happening, but she knew she didn’t mind.

“I know.” 

Luz slowly leaned back in and kisses with a little more need. Amity’s body moved on its own as she wrapped her arms around the human’s neck, just before being laid on her back. Luz’s kisses became more demanding as she broke away, earning another whine before it was silenced with kisses being placed on her neck.

“Luz… please….” a light moan escaped Amity as Luz bit and started to leave a few hickeys on the pale girl’s neck.

“What do you need, mi amor?” at this point Luz couldn’t believe what she was doing. 

The pale witch looked up at Luz and pulled her closer. A smirk played on her lips as Amity whined again. Luz reached into her pocket and held up the little sphere, watching as Amity’s eyes went wide. 

“So you know what this is? Imagine my surprise seeing you and your fingers working expertly as you moaned my name.” seeing Amity’s surprise, luz set the bead to the side and kissed down the girl’s neck. “Remind me to thank your brother and sister for that.”

Amity let out a growl but forgot the reason as soon a Luz pressed her knee between her thighs. She could feel her fingers burning a trail as they moved to hook under her legging. 

“Puedo, mi amor?” Luz was running on a completely different thought process, not realizing she spoke Spanish till Amity asked what she said.

“Lo siento. Sorry, my love. May I?” Amity only blushed darker before nodding.

“Yes, please do.”

That was all Luz needed before pulling Amity’s leggings off, with any other unnecessary clothes. With a hum, Luz ran her fingers up Amity’s thighs, causing a shiver to run up her spine and a burn to settle in her stomach. Deciding to save the best part for last, the human moved her hands back up the witch’s body, taking in every curve. Moving under the loose shirt and discarding it with the rest. 

“Damn….” Luz froze, seeing the witch’s body in person, not to mention under her own, was a whole different experience. 

“Como estas tan hermosa?” she kissed back down her neck to the witch’s perky breasts and giving the attention they deserved. 

Luz’s knee going back against the witch’s center, heat radiating off and Amity’s light moans driving Luz’s knee closer. Simple licks and gentle bites around the girl’s areola was enough to have her grinding against the human’s leg. A light smile made its way across Luz’s face before she attached her lips to a hard nipple, a tug at her shorts causing a hum against the witch’s skin. Pulling back to see the witch’s chest rising and collapsing with need, golden eyes nearly glowing with want. 

Luz practically ripped off her clothes, not wanting to waste any more time. Soon enough both girls were bare before the other. Amity took in Luz’s figure as quickly as she could and commit it to memory. Luz went back to feeling the girl’s skin on her lips, savoring its taste as her hand moved lower to rub and play with the girl’s clit. A gasp and low moan escape from Amity, but her mouth is soon covered by Luz’s. 

“Shhh, necesitas estar tranquila, mi amor.” Amity nodded, not completely understanding what the human said but knowing what “shh” meant. 

Though Luz loves the sounds Amity makes, she didn’t want Hooty to get curious. Suddenly, Luz let out her own moan when she felt Amity’s leg against her pussy. She couldn’t help but moan and grind against the leg presented to her. Amity laughed softly but it was short-lived when the human pushed two fingers into the girl and started moving them in and out. Both girls leaned closer, their lips moving in sync as the burning in their stomachs grew and they couldn’t control the sounds escaping.

Amity ran a hand through soft brown hair, pulling back and gasping. 

“Ah… Luz… don’t stop.” Luz didn’t even try to hush the witch as she grew louder with each push of her fingers. 

It was easy to see that the witch was close to cumming and Luz wanted to help with that. She leaned close to the girl’s pointed ears and placed a soft kiss, feeling if burn her lips.

“Go ahead and cum, mi amante.” the gentle whisper sending that last needed shiver down Amity’s back.

Luz, knowing she was going to be loud, pressed her lips to Amity’s as she came. The fingers still working for her, helping her ride out her orgasm. 

Luz gently peppered kisses over the witch as she pulled a blanket over both of them. Amity only let out a light laugh. 

“You think you’re getting off the hook so easily?” Luz smiled and moved closer.

“Only if you go soft on me Blight.” both girls’ lips curled into smirks.

“In your dreams.”

“Hey, kiddo. Hooty said you had a-” Amity quickly shot up and drew a spell, slamming the door that barely opened.

“Woah, you okay Luz?!” Eda, having just been pushed out of the room, questioned.

“Uuh… yeah! We’re okay!” 

“You know you’re little friend just locked me out, right?”

“Yeah, we… we kinda only got a blanket here….”

After a short pause, Eda responded with an all-knowing “oh”.

“Say no more, kiddo. I’ll see you and Blight in the morning.” a light snort was heard as Eda walked away from the door.

Now, with everything quiet Luz started laughing and holding her side. Amity couldn’t help but also find the situation humorous. 

“I need to text Ed and Em.” with her scroll, she quickly typed away before making it vanish and giving Luz a light kiss.

“What did you say?”

“I said ‘I know what you did, know you have to cover for me if mom and dad ask where I am’.” 

“Good, cause it’s late.”

Luz and Amity laughed softly for a moment longer, before Amity asked what Luz said in Spanish. By the end of the night, Amity was blushing red from head to toe.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I unexpectedly enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm actually proud of it being my first time writing smut. Also, there was a very different way this was going but I had to cut it because it was coming out more fluff than smut. So if that's something you guys wanna see just let me know.


	4. Next in Line Pt.1 (Evil Luz AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camilla is captured by Belos. Luz goes to save her, and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Martin Jason Echem  
> WARNING: Blood, violence, and the best angst I can do cause I've never tried it.

Belos stood proud and tall. Finally, he found her. Better yet, he found them both. Though his love refused him, he would not let his beloved heir do the same. Camilla and Luz Noceda, his family. 

"People of the Isles! I speak before you with glorious news." he knew every eye was on him, via crystal ball or otherwise, as they should be.

"I have found my long lost wife. Your empress. She was lost to me, but thanks to the aid of Eda the owl lady, she has been found."

 _I must have their attention now_. 

With a smile, hidden behind his mask, he gestured for his wife to be brought forward. Once she was by his side, he continued.

"Now, for the topic worthy of celebration, my heir, Luz Noceda." light mumbles and whispers could be heard but were silenced instantly as he continued.

"My heir was sent to live among you to learn and observe, as training for the throne. Now, she is to return to my side, so that she may begin the process of becoming your new empress." he paused for a moment, letting the uproar of cheering to die down.

"Luz, my child. Your mother and I eagerly await your return to the palace."

***

It was quiet. A bit too quiet for the emperor’s liking. The quiet was what drove him mad, without his child and wife, being alone in this world. Leaving him with his past mistakes to mock and torture his soul. Now, however, he would make up for the missed time with his wife and daughter.

“Belos!” 

As if on cue, Edalyn Clawthorn, Augustus Porter, Willow Park, and Luz Noceda finally show up. All of which stood defensive, ready for what they think to be a battle.

“Dearest child, welcome home.”

“Cut the crap, Belos. Where is my mother?” Luz, the closest to the emperor, yelled.

“Oh? Hija, why are you so angry? I thought you would be happy to have our family back together?” Belos had a happy tone as he spoke, sending a shiver down Luz’s spine.

“We are not family. My father died when I-”

“Couldn’t even crawl. Yes, I remember how you would cry for your mother when I held you.” with no motion, he faded from the seat of the throne. Reappearing an arms-length in front of the group.

“Stay back, you creep!” Willow spoke, earning a small glance from the tall man.

“I don’t remember saying you could have quests over.” and with a light pound of his staff, the floor gave way.

Soon enough, everyone but Luz was sucked into the floor, leaving only their heads exposed.

“What the he-” before Eda could say any more she was cut off, Luz turned quickly to see her friends and mentor in the gound, with a hand over each of their mouths.

“My child-” he reached out a hand, causing Luz to take a step back.

“Stop calling me that, you are not my father.”

“Why do you say that? Has Camilla failed to tell you about me?”

Luz only glared at him, reaching behind her back. Most likely to pull out one of the glyphs she’s mastered.

“Camilla, my love.” as he turned, Luz could now see the scared form of her mother.

“Mami!” without hesitation, the girl ran to her mother and hugged her tightly.

It was a moment before Belos continued with what he was saying. A calm coming over him as he watched the two, finally feeling grounded to reality.

“Luz! What are you doing here? You shouldn’t have come.”

“I saw that he had you, I couldn't just leave you here with this wack-job.”

“My love, tell our daughter the truth. Tell her how you left me, alone and worried for my wife and child.”

Camilla finally looked up to her capture, the man she married fifteen years ago.

“You were going crazy, you were losing yourself. You had no grasp of reality!” she stood and moved Luz behind her body, wanting to protect her child.

“But it worked, my love. I got to this world. I only regret that it took me this long to get you both here.” 

Luz couldn't process what she was hearing. He is her father, and her mom left him. She told Luz that he had died. 

“What do you mean?” she backed away from her mother, catching both of the adults' attention.

“Hija, your father was going crazy. He was becoming obsessed with magic, demons, and dark things. He would get angry and we would fight….” her mother's voice trailed off, taking a breath before starting again.

“He would hurt me, his experiments messed with his mind. So I took you and hid. A few months later, I was told he went missing the day after. I thought he was dead.” not once did she look at Belos, keeping her eyes on her child as she tried to get closer.

“I never said I was the best husband. But you, my darling, had the affinity for my work. The only time you would let me hold you is if we were in the lab.” it was the first time luz ever heard the man laugh.

“Your mother got scared that I was roping you in, but I would never hurt you, my child.”

Luz’s eyes widened as a pamphlet appeared in his hand. One she recognized easily. On the pamphlet was a boy, crammed into a box. He gave a thumbs-up, but it was out-weighed by the uncomfortably looking position he was in. “Think INSIDE The Box” was clearly visible.

“Not like your mother. She sent you away, but I would never. I was serious Luz, I want you to take over the throne when leave.” the paper in his hand burned into ash, and he sprinkled it onto the floor.

“Luz, please. Don't listen to him. He is not a good man. Come here, hija.” 

Luz was conflicted. The father she didn't know she had was wanting her to join him. While her mother, though she was there her whole life, lied to her and sent her to be “fixed”.

“I- I don’t kno-”

Just then, with an explosion to the door, three hooded figures came through. Each wore a black cloak that hid their faces, held together with a red pin of a broken crown.

“Death to the emperor's line!” 

Not a second after, Luz felt a stabbing pain in her chest. As she looked down, she could see a spike made of ice stuck in her chest. A grunt, scream, and a few muffled yells could be heard. Her eyes traveled back up to see Eda, Belos, and her friends beating the intruders, then to see her mom holding her side.

“M-Mami….Da-” her sentence was cut off from blood being coughed up.

Looking back down, she could now see a red stain soaking through and down her shirt. Another scream reached her ears before she fell forward onto the hard stone.

“Luz!”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Part two will be out soon, so don't worry about waiting too long.


	5. Next in Line Pt.2 (Evil Luz AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belos gets mad, brings Luz back, and yet again, shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Martin Jason Echem  
> WARNING: I personally had to take breaks and realize how dark I was making this. Blood, and death.  
> Also, this one is EXTRA long. XD 2,303 words to be exact. All written today.

As quickly as she could, Camilla got to her feet and stumbled to her daughter on the floor. Pushing through the pain pumping in her veins, threatening to shut her body down. Once she reached Luz’s body she fell to her knees and expertly turn the girl to her back. Cold dread shot through her, down to her soul. There on the floor was an impaled girl, who’s mother could see the glossed, dead look in her eyes. As she was trained, Camilla assessed the situation. 

_ Check for a pulse. Stop shaking. Check for breathing. Stop shaking…. Assess…. Wound…. STOP SHAKING! _

Camilla let out a mournful wail, clutching her daughter’s shirt as she pleaded with God, the Devil, anyone. Just bring her daughter back. With her head buried in the girl’s chest, Camilla could barely register a man’s yell. Soon after, Luz’s body shifted. Hopeful, Camilla looked up, only to see the man she left years ago holding the limp body. 

Belos was too busy fighting off the intruders, he didn’t notice that there were three shots. Hearing his wife’s cry, he left the battle, but not after killing two of the three assassins. Knowing Edalyn could handle the last.

“Luz, wake up darling. Dad is here, so is Mami. you can come back now….” Belos gently took off his mask, his blue eyes glowing with pain and false hope. 

“Luz!” 

Belos looked up to see his daughter’s friends being held back by the older witch. They too were crying, knowing what he was denying to be the truth of the situation. He could see it in their eyes, causing a snap in his soul, and most importantly, his morals. His face grew hard and livid then passed his daughter gently to his wife, not once looking away from the silver-haired witch.

“Is he still alive?” a simple question spoken with a strong voice.

“Yes, but only by a hair, he will probably die in-”

“Heal him.” Belos said sternly, confusing Eda.

“What?” 

Belos turned from the witch, waking to where he dropped his staff, taking his gloves and rolling up his sleeves as he did.

“I need him alive.”

“What could you possibly need him alive fo-” Eda was silenced as Belos spun on his heel and pressed a finger into her chest.

“I don’t need you to heal him, Edalyn. I can have one of the children do it. I would rather you do it because I know you can. So, heal him, before you can’t and I use you instead.” Eda gave a hard glare before nodding, knowing that whatever was about to happen would help Luz. 

Belos picked up his staff and as soon as he saw the man was healed, he moved back to where Luz was cradled in her mother’s arms. He knelt down and gently placed a hand on Camilla’s heaving shoulder.

“My love, you need to move back…. I need to-” he was cut off by the woman as she grabbed his cloak and cried angrily, her fist shaking with rage.

“Make them suffer. Make them pay for my daughter….” she sobs broke his heart as he gently pulled his daughter from her protective grasp.

“I plan to, my love. But we have to help Luz first. To do that we need to lay her down and back away.” 

Camilla looked confused and hesitant but nodded as she helped him lay their daughter on the stone. She lightly brushed the girl’s cheek and closed her eyes before backing away. Willow and Gus were quick to take the woman’s hand and began to comfort her the best they could. Eda then walked over to Belos with the man, his hands tied behind his back and gagged. Luz’s father quickly grabbed the man’s shoulder and brought him closer to the body.

“Augustus, on my throne, is a goblet, dump it out and bring it here.” he didn’t look at the young boy but heard him run.

“Edalyn, do you have a knife?” he reached his arm back and waited, making the man kneel before his daughter as Belos stood behind him.

The only answer he needed was the promising weight of the metal, and to his surprise and enjoyment, a jagged blade. 

“There is no enchantment, correct?” Gus gently passed the cup as Belos asked Eda.

“There isn’t.” 

“Good. Camilla, come here, please.” with a sniffle Camilla walked to Belos.

“I need you to give a little blood. Just a few drops, my love,” he spoke softly and with care as he passed her the items, noticing that one of the two kids must have healed her side.

With little to no hesitation, she cut her finger and let the blood drip before passing it back. Then Willow came up and healed the small scrape, earning a nod from the emperor. He repeated the actions of his wife, then turned and ungagged the man. 

“Do you see her? My darling daughter. You are going to help me bring her back, and I won’t make it a pleasant experience.” his voice was low and you could feel the anger radiating off of him. 

Then he turned back, to the four behind him.

“You may want to cover the children’s eyes. I would let them leave but their connection to Luz will help the ritual.” once Willow and Gus had their eyes covered, Belos turn back and began muttering.

“What the hell are you do-” before the man on his knees could say another word, Belos moved the goblet under his throat and cut deep and slowly.

Once the cut was done, Belos gripped the man’s short hair to keep him from falling before the cup was full. Soon enough, Belos could feel the warm blood as it dripped down his hand and let the man fall to the ground. As he continued his muttering, he walked in a small circle around his daughter, connecting the two ends of the circle at the dead man’s feet. Making him part of the circle. Belos knelt and checked for a pulse, grinning between his mutterings when he found it faint and staggered.

Not a moment after, the blood evaporated and left behind a spell circle. The man on the floor began to scream in pain, the cut healed over with a glow that spread and burned the flesh away. Belos finished his mutterings as he turned to the man, watching as his body lifted from the ground. The rope holding his hands burned away and the man began to claw at this shin and throat. Belos smiled and looked at the man with satisfaction as their eyes met.

“A life for a life.” 

As the man screamed for mercy, Belos turned away and watched his daughter begin to lift off the floor as well, the ice impaled in her chest melting away. The wound left from it began to glow with the same blinding light as the man behind him grew silent. A few tears joined Belos’ smile, but it was short-lived as the glow became dark and filled with shadow. Before Belos could understand Luz’s feet landed on the floor and the spell ended.

Everyone was quiet, so quiet you could hear a pin drop. 

“Hija? It’s me, it’s Mami. can you hear me, Luz?” Camilla took a tentative step forward.

A sigh escaped the girl, as she tilted her head up. 

“Ah, the mother, what should we do?” an angry sourceless voice was heard, soon answered by another.

“Pain, so much pain. How could she?” this one was worried, frightened.

“Shh, it is okay Darkling. She won’t hurt me again.” Luz spoke softly, facing forward and opening her eyes.

Everyone gasped, a shadow grew over Luz’s shoulders and her eyes glowed an angry red-orange. A light hiss echoed off the walls, and slowly, two darker than black snakes moved over Luz’s shoulders on either side.

“Hello, mother, father. Oh, Eda, Gus, and Willow are still here. How nice.” Luz tilted her head and gave a smile as the snakes scanned the room.

“Belos…. What the hell is that?” Eda spoke up, moving the kids behind her.

“That is her guardian….” he was stunned, the power of this creature was emitted in waves, and he didn’t doubt that everyone in the palace could sense it.

“What? What do you mean?” Camilla took a quick step forward, causing tone snake to shift its attention as the other scanned the room further.

Camilla froze, now noticing the four long tails on Luz’s left and right sides. The tails buzzed as the snake got defensive.

“This creature-”

“Their name is Darkling.” Luz snapped, before calming the one snake.

“Well, it’s actually….” Luz pointed to the one scanning the room and the frightened voice was heard again.

However, unlike the first time it was heard, it was now in everyone’s minds. It whispered, yelled, screamed, and laughed as it spoke, its name not able to be understood. Luz’s laughed as the others held their heads, unable to yell in pain. 

“As father was saying, Darkling is my guardian. Chosen for me based on how I died.” Luz walked around her father and the rest of the group.

“Luz… please…. Stop this.” Willow begged, then gasped and fell to her knees along with Gus.

“Only because you asked so nicely.” as Luz walked by, she patted Gus’ head as he whined in pain.

“You see,” she continued, “Darkling is a manifestation of the fear and anger I felt when I died. They were sent here to make sure that I don’t die like that again.” another laugh was heard and she released Eda.

“Why?” Belos choked out in pain. 

“Hmm?” 

“Why are you... doing this….” 

“Oh!” Luz quickly walked back to where her father and mother were.

“Well you see, you hurt me, father.” she spat.

“Sure, not as much as mother, but still. You had to make me choose between the two of you. All for your stupid royal line, that you acquired through blood and death.” 

Not a second later, Belos was on the floor, freed from the torment.

“But sure, I’ll take over when you’re gone. Not that I’ll have to wait long.” Luz then walked away from the coughing man, stopping in front of Camilla who was crying.

“Camilla.” the angry snake hissed.

“You were an amazing mother.” Luz started.

“I trusted you, and you protected me. Well, until I got to be too much like Dad over there.” the snake slithered closer to the woman’s face as Luz continued.

“Then you thought that a camp to make me ‘normal’ would help. You couldn’t just accept me as the weird fantasy-loving girl I was.” she smiled sweetly and in a mocking playful tone.

“Luz…. Please, stop hija.” a tear rolled down Camilla’s cheek, making Luz sigh annoyed.

Camilla fell to her knees, gasping for air as she sobbed, seeing luz turn her back to her.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry-” 

“Camilla….” Belos reached out to the woman who now had a snake clamped down on her neck.

The snake pulled back and Camilla fell limp on the floor. Willow gasped as Gus stared with horror. Eda helped Belos to his feet. 

“Luz! She was your mother!” Eda screamed.

“Oh, be quiet. She’s just asleep, living my life and death millions of times over.” Luz laughs as she pets the snake that inflicted the bite.

“You need to stop this now.” Eda drew up a sleep spell and tossed it to Luz.

Just as it was about to make contact, one snake tail drew a dark purple circle and Eda’s spell disappeared.

What the-”

“Oh, Eda. You may be the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles, but I’m now the most powerful of the two worlds.” with a smile, Luz pointed to Eda and multiple tails drew up spell circles, “Now take a nap.”

“Wha-... Woah….” Eda moved her hand up to deflect the spells, but in a flash, Luz was in front of her and holding her wrist, allowing Luz to land a sleep spell on her teacher.

“Willow, Gus, you may want to leave. I have no fight with my friends.” both of the witches were shocked and conflicted on what to do.

“No, Luz. we can’t leave you here like this. Let us help you, we can fix this.” Gus said as he stepped forward offering a hand, which made luz tilt her head and smile.

“Hmm, no, I like this. No one will be able to hurt me again.” one snake hissed at the two as she talked and turned away. 

“Darkling, would you please send them home? Gently, please.”

With a hiss, two spell circles were drawn and each witch had a circle around them before a black icker swelled up from the ground and two abominations held the two tightly. And though the friends protested, they were powerless to escape.

“Now, let’s talk about your untimely demise due to assassination,  _ dearest father _ .”

***

A week later, after everyone was done mourning the death of the emperor, Luz was on one knee. A crowd listened intently as the coronation proceeded. Once Lilith backed away from the young girl, announcing to the people that the coronation was over and presenting their new empress, the crowd cheered. No one questioned the death of Belos, nor did they think it was strange seeing the human girl with a monstrous creature, it was the Boiling Isles after all. Luz smiled at her new subjects, then to her side where her adviser, Eda, and her friends stood. All of which clapped and smiled back. Though, if you were to look closer, you could see the look of sadness and grief. 

They were the only ones mourning the loss of a great friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was honestly therapeutic, seeing as I got personal family problems. I hope you enjoyed it.  
> Also, I will be taking a small break for Thanksgiving here in the U.S. Hope everyone has a great week.


	6. Foreign Language (Spanish Luz AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what I think would've happened if Luz happened to speak only Spanish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request by: Tyrone Speed  
> Again, I used google translate for this one. I only took two years of high school Spanish and barely passed. The translation will be in brackets, (like this). Also, this story is from a more narrative standpoint. It will get more heavy with dialog toward the end, the first half will be setting the stage mostly. So I may also make a part 2 for this.  
> Hope you enjoy.

School is the absolute worst for Luz with her only knowing Spanish in English society and culture. Her mom thankfully knew English, but Luz couldn’t drag her mother through school. So, she bared it the best she could. With most of her classes being bilingual, survived for the most part. However, probably being the only student who knew practically zero English had its disadvantages. She was weird enough to discourage other Spanish speakers and then they would be the ones to spread the news of the latest oddity Luz created. Which, then made it hard to even demolish the language barrier.

However, that all changed when she landed in the Boiling Isles. Everything around her was weird, monsters of nightmares, creatures of legend, and the best of all magic. It was all overwhelming to the human at first. She even thought she was being kidnapped when she was confronted by an old lady. Soon enough she found herself in a strange house, being shocked by what she learned to be a spell. Suddenly, she could understand the lady, finding her name was Eda and she used a language spell to communicate. 

“So wait, this spell lets me hear what you’re saying in Spanish?”

“If that’s the name of whatever you were speaking then yes,” Eda said as she laid back on the couch. “Think of it as a little worm whispering into your ear whenever you hear me.”

“Ugh, I rather not. How about Google translate?” 

“What? I think you broke the spell.”

Not long after, Luz was also taught that Eda would have to add others into the spell when King entered the room. Like a group chat back in the human world, you needed permission to be apart of the conversation. To others on the outside, it sounded like gibberish coming from Luz, English from Eda, and demonic or English from King. He was confused at first but understood why this very old spell was needed. 

Luz was finally getting the hang of this world. She learned how to do her own kind of magic in the form of glyphs, allowing her to create a “password” glyph of sorts. Sure, she could just bring everyone she met to Eda, but after learning about her curse she thought it would be better to do it on her own. Soon enough she had friends outside the owl house. 

“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” the green-haired girl said as she gently pulled the vines from Luz’s ankles.

“Qué? Oh, no, no es un problema. Solo atravesó la piel.” Luz laughed softly, not quite understanding the girl but seeing her concern.

(What? Oh, no, it’s not a problem. It only broke through the skin.)

“Uh, do you have a concussion?” the witch eyed Luz, not knowing what she said.

“Bien, no me puedes entender. Un segundo.” Luz held up one finger as she looked through her bag.

(Right, you can’t understand me. One second.)

The two quickly bonded, with Luz helping Willow with her project. Leading Luz to gain yet another friend, seeing what a magic school was like before having to escape the school and a very livid witch. Now with Willow and Gus, the Boiling Isles started to feel more like home than the human world. Everything was going right and was soon to get better than Luz could have expected. 

It was on the day of the covention and Luz wasn’t exactly watching where she was going. She was too busy taking the sights of the multitude of covens when she bumped into…. Amity? At least Luz thought that was her name, having heard Willow mention her a few times. 

“Lo siento, no estaba viendo a dónde iba.” the human said as she held out her arms to help if the witch fell. 

(Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going.)

Amity, however, just dusted herself off and glared at the girl. 

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” she snapped, and Luz, hearing English reminded her that the witch couldn’t understand her.

“Ugh, necesito dejar de olvidar que la gente de aquí no sabe español.” Luz grumbled under her breath as she reached for another glyph.

(Ugh, I need to stop forgetting that people here don't know Spanish.)

“No, I can understand you a little bit.” Amity tried to stop her but saw that Luz either ignored her or couldn’t understand the witch.

So, with a groan, Amity looked around making sure no one was in ear-shot before speaking again.

“No, I can uh… puedo entenderte un poco.” is was said more like a question as Amity worried if she said it right.

Luz almost gave herself whiplash when she turned back to Amity surprised. 

“Tu hablas español?!” 

(You speak Spanish?!)

“Un poco, as I said.” Amity crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she listened to the human.

Luz gasped as her jaw dropped.

“Dios mío, no puedo creerlo. Pensé que nadie sabía español aquí. Eda incluso dijo que nadie lo sabía. Cómo lo sab-” Luz didnt notice Amity trying to stop her until she covered her mouth.

(Oh my god, I can't believe it. I thought no one knew Spanish here. Eda even said that no one knew. How do you kno-)

“Woah, más lento. Titan, I didn’t know your language was spoken so fast.” with a sigh, the witch removed her hand from Luz’s mouth.

(slow down)

“Lo siento, Amity.” Luz paused, not knowing what to say.

(I’m sorry, Amity.)

“Tu español no es tan mala.” Luz spoke a little slower than what she was used to, but it seemed to help Amity.

(Your Spanish isn’t that bad.)

Amity visibly processed Luz’s words as she spoke.

“Español, she must mean her language. Oh, uh…. Sé lo suficiente para hablar con alguien, I guess. But, no creo que esté diciendo… uh, the words… correcto?” you could tell that Amity was trying her best, and it brought a smile to Luz’s face.

(I know enough to talk to someone. I don’t think I'm saying…. right?)

“Correcta.” Luz rolled the R’s as she corrected the witch, sho looked stunned at the sound.

“Thanks, Luz right?” Amity bushed lightly at having to be corrected, but she knew luz was just trying to help.

“Si, y de nada.” Luz gave a smile back, knowing just enough English to recognize “thank you”.

There was a short pause between the two before Amity raised her hand and pointed behind her.

“I should get going.” Luz knew what the gesture meant and decided she should go check up on Eda and King.

“Ah, bien, te veré más tardete veo luego, tal vez?” Luz asked with a little hope, she wanted to talk more with the witch, making Amity pause in her turn to walk away.

(Ah, okay, I’ll see you later, maybe?)

“Tal vez.” the witch answered simply before turning completely and walking away.

(Maybe.)

Luz was content with the encounter, happy that for once she didn’t need a spell to connect with someone. 

“Ah! Olvidé preguntarle cómo aprendió español….”

(Ah! I forgot to ask how she learned Spanish….)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending made me smile, and I have an idea to answer the question of how Amity learned Spanish if you guys think it would be fun to read. Just let me know.  
> See ya in the next one-shot.  
> ~Ruby


End file.
